


What was lost

by lyrana



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana





	What was lost

Lightning lit up the night sky outside and it startled Isabeau, who was trying to sleep. Her heart pounded like the thunder, and with every lightning strike she was brought back to the farmhouse she lived in as a little girl.

As a small child, she’d run off in the night to play outside in the field in the dark. Isabeau would always get caught, and would get carried over her father’s shoulder back to the house. It became a game to her; she’d run off and see how long it would take for her family to notice she was gone. 

On that night, Isabeau waited for them to find her, but as the storm brewed overhead and it began to rain, she wondered why they hadn’t come out yet. Her parents never took so long to find her. Isabeau remembered it was unusually dark inside her house when she returned; the fireplace wasn’t lit and there were no candles on either.

She called out for her mother, and only received silence in reply.  When the lightening flashed, she could see blood splattered across the wall, and the bodies of her family lying still on the floor.

The storms always frightened her from that point on, especially at night when she felt lonelier. The memories were always so vivid, and no matter how hard she would try, they would not leave her alone. Isabeau could always see her family dead, their faces and bodies clawed up, and the lycan hunched over and growling in the corner of her home.

When she was younger, she’d go to Alastair, often waking him up in the middle of the night. He’d then hum a tune while holding her close. Sometimes he’d tell her a fairy tale and stories of places he’s travelled to in order to keep her mind off of the bad memories. It became a common thing between both of them, a tradition of sorts. Even as Isabeau got older, Alastair would always be there for her and comfort her and stop her from trembling in fear when the bad memories came back. A hug was often more than enough to make her stop worrying and shaking from the memories.

However the last few weeks had been difficult for Isabeau, now that Alastair was no longer with her. To say she missed his company was an understatement. She was upset, mourning, and he wasn’t there to ease the pain. There was no longer someone she could turn to on stormy nights, and the loneliness drowning her.

Isabeau felt empty, and betrayed that she lost him to her former mentor. When she wasn’t sad, she was furious, anger boiling in her as she recalled what Grayson took away from her. The loss Isabeau felt was because of him and she promised to herself that she would never forgive him for what he did.


End file.
